No te mientas
by Hermaikone-Tonks21
Summary: La mentira se acabo para Lily, ¿Aun buscando en los corredores? Tu sabes lo que verdaderamente buscas.  La decision que cambio su vida... la decision que solo James Potter puede provocar. ¡One Shot!


**Disclamer: **Lo único que gano es gastar las teclas y la paciencia de mi madre. Los personajes son de JK… sino Sirius viviría y tendríamos un montón de hijos con cabellos castaños y ojos grises. ;)

*******No te mientas*******

Ya, cansada, recorres los pasillos del último piso. Es en vano seguir buscando alumnos que rompen las reglas, sabes que si los encuentras harás caso omiso y les dirás simplemente que regresen a su habitación. Está muy claro, ya pasó de moda la mandona que siempre de mal humor hacía quedar mal a todo aquel que osaba desafiar las reglas del colegio. Cada vez que encontrabas a alguien, iba directo en capilla. Ahora es distinto. Sigues esperando encontrar a determinadas personas que puedas mandar al frente; siendo específicos a un grupo de jóvenes que fruto del ocio y la inmadurez osan irrumpir nocturnamente en el castillo para cometer alguna de sus travesuras, para mitigar en el "buen genio" de la premio anual.

Pero no puedes ya mentirte más, lo único que deseas es volver a toparte a solas con él, para gritarle por su irresponsabilidad, para que te escuchen todos, para que sepan que otra vez él está haciendo las cosas incorrectas. Y no es del todo cierto… De alguna manera, él también es premio anual y puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana dentro de lo establecido. Si tú le echas culpas, él lo negará con su acostumbrada sonrisa ladeada y te pondrá en evidencia, porque tú también estabas fuera de tu habitación a la hora indebida.

Ninguno gana, ambos pierden. Tú lo sabes, pero aún lo sigues buscando. Esa noche solo aparece Remus y Pettigrew volviendo de la biblioteca, el no aparece y te preguntas por qué. Quizá esté en el campo de quidditch con Black, o aunque intentes aislar el pensamiento podría estar tranquilo en la sala común, riendo por la osadía de aquellos besos robados; besos que te sacó a ti. ¿Acaso estará pensando en ti?, Incómoda con tus pensamientos, vuelves sobre tus pasos y, al regresar a la torre de Gryffindor, intentas no pensar más en aquellos ojos marrones que te persiguen hasta en los mejores sueños.

Has estado incómoda porque en cada año de colegio fueron repelentes (al menos tu lo eras), exponiendo cada vez que podías que nunca por nunca saldrías con él, sus discusiones, sus diferentes opiniones, las peleas llenas de frases sagaces que solo las podías mantener con él. Simplemente fueron cual perros y gatos, o mejor dicho cual león y cervatillo, el a tu pensar solo te ve como eso y tratas de convencerte de esa analogía que tú misma te has impuesto; para no sentirte vulnerable. Agitas la cabeza mientras susurras la contraseña para ingresar a la sala común escarlata, no quieres ni pensar en cómo, de alguna forma, él se dedicó a volverte loca en tu último año. ¡Es tu último año! Y ni siquiera puedes disfrutarlo al máximo porque estás pendiente de qué pueda pasar con él. Es James Potter quien se empeña en sacarte lo malo de adentro, que quiere que le grites, quiere hasta que lo golpees y él se estará riendo igualmente de ti, porque lo divierten tus expresiones. Porque encuentra una inmensa satisfacción de sacarte de casillas cada vez que puede. Es él el que en estos últimos dos meses sale para fastidiar tus noches de custodia y en plena oscuridad prueba la sensibilidad de tus labios, la calidez de tu pálida piel y la suavidad de tu cabello de fuego. Pero no debería importunarte, deberías estar tranquila porque sabes que él no dirá nada a nadie, ni a Black que todos los días te recuerda que eres de piedra por no tomar en cuenta más que para discutir con su amigo, todo aquello quedará en secreto, ni tus amigos ni los suyos se enteraran.

Por todo aquello, suspiras, porque sabes que tienes la tranquilidad de que a pesar de todas las cosas que es Potter, lo más resaltable es su lealtad ¿no es tampoco que en tanto tiempo has inevitablemente estudiado su comportamiento?;sabes que no pensará jamás en exponerte frente a otros, todo quedaría escondido, como el dijo: _hasta que tu lo decidas_, todo quedara de manera clandestina, porque no quieres arriesgarte a que te vean, no quieres que piensen que eres un nombre más de la lista infinita del buscador de Gryffindor… tu no buscas ser una más, en todo caso Potter no te gusta… Porque no te gusta ¿cierto? ¿En qué estás pensando que ligeramente dudas mientras te sonrojas? Das vueltas en la cama y aún lo tienes en la mente mientras la frágil luz de la luna que entra por la ventana se vuelve borrosa en tu conciencia, y tras un sueño revelador, gimes despacio su nombre y te despiertas sobresaltada entre un sudor incomprensible… compruebas que Alice y Bonnie siguen en la quinta nube, con la suerte que has tenido, sólo atinas a resoplar e ir a ducharte. El agua fría recorre donde en aquella fantasía recorría otra piel, decides que tendrás que olvidar aquella quimera que justificas con la gran porción que ingeriste en la cena. Aún es temprano para bajar a desayunar; ni el mismísimo Filch estaría despierto.

Y claro, ahora que soñaste algo ampliamente más íntimo con él, estás mucho más nerviosa. Te cambias en silencio tratando de mantener tu mente también con la misma quietud. Es fin de semana, puedes simplemente tomar un libro (cosa que haces), te diriges hacia el lago y te tiras a leer bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol de roble. Todos prefieren siempre dormir un poco más, pero sabes que es mejor aprovechar los minutos desde temprano. Las cosas se ven diferentes cuando tienes menos horas de sueño y más con la mente despejada. Lees, ¿pero en verdad estás leyendo? Te lo preguntas y levantas la vista de las letras que forman palabras sin sentido. Tu visión se ve interrumpida por algo que no esperabas. Él te está observando desde la orilla del lago. Se detuvo para verte únicamente. Al parecer, tienen más cosas en común de las esperadas. Lo ves y te recorre un sudor frío por la espalda, se te eriza la piel y él se acerca con una sonrisa ladeada, pero sus ojos no están felices, sólo es ironía y complacencia… después de todo el no se equivoca tanto cuando dice que tu también lo deseas.

Y decides en tu mente, que no vas a escucharlo, vuelves tus ojos esmeraldas al libro e intentas leer, finges leer y él te habla, y por más que no quieras, lo escuchas.

—Vaya, Evans, creí que nadie más podría despertar a esta hora… Sobre todo tú que te quedas hasta tarde buscando criminales… —comenta él y tú lo miras con enfado.

—Estoy leyendo, si me disculpas… —Tratas de levantarte pero él estando en cuclillas frente a ti, con un solo dedo te empuja por el hombro y caes nuevamente. No ha sido brusco, fue sutil y eso, simplemente, te molesta más.

—Ya veo cómo estás leyendo —indica James sonriéndote con sarcasmo. Frunces el ceño, ambos saben que quiere provocarte.

—¿Te he dicho que eres muy pesado Potter?-

—Como si alguna vez me hubieses tenido sobre ti… —bromea en doble sentido haciéndote sonrojar violentamente—. ¿Y qué estás leyendo que te tiene tan entusiasmada?- inquiere en un susurro seductor notando el tono de tus mejillas.-

—Eh… —dudas y ya no sabes en qué pensar, su cercanía es peligrosa y más porque tienes vivos los recuerdos de sus labios sobre tu piel y porque también se agolpan imágenes del tentador sueño que has tenido. E inevitablemente miras de su boca a sus ojos quedando como una tonta.

—Eras de respuestas rápidas, ¿ha sido complicada mi pregunta? — te dice, no se aguanta la risa pero, sin embargo, descubre que estás pensando en todo lo que siempre quedaba secreto de noche, y ahora sale testigo en el amanecer. Se abalanza contra ti, y ni aun estando a centímetros, logras controlar tu desbocado corazón. Te mira fijamente con su mirada de chocolate y apronta la cercanía. Sientes su aliento chocar sobre tu boca, y cierras los ojos. Él también los cierra y se inclina más hacia ti, para finalizar con esa tortura.

Sientes la textura suave de sus labios y cómo, sin ninguna vergüenza, se apoderan de los tuyos. De sobra estarían las palabras para explicar lo que realmente está pasando allí. Él te empuja bien despacio sin separar su boca de la tuya, quedas acostada, el libro se pierde sobre la hierba mientras tus manos se posan en su nuca, desordenado aun más su negro cabello, y atrayéndolo más hacia ti. Ni siquiera has tenido tiempo de replantearte que eso que haces está mal. ¿Realmente está mal? Tratas de convencerte de que no, sólo para que dure más ese momento inesperado. Entreabres más tus labios y le das permiso a su lengua que se enreda enardecida al igual que la tuya. Sus cálidos alientos se entremezclan y él se separa lentamente de ti aun con los ojos cerrados. Los abre y apoya sus manos a cada lado de tu cabeza, se alza más y te mira bien. Estás debajo de él, completamente entregada. Eso sí es verdaderamente equívoco con respecto a lo que querías desde un principio. Entonces, lo ves sonreír ampliamente, es sincero, porque llega a notarse en sus ojos, aquellos que no mienten…¿ O solo no te mienten a ti?

—Responde rápido… —comienza a decirte con cierta agitación, te hace a un lado un mechón pelirrojo y lo acompaña con una disimulada caricia y entonces continúa preguntando—, ¿Me quieres, Lily?- lo dice con una intensidad que nunca antes hubieses visto, una intensidad que no podría ser fingida.

—Sí —Das respuesta aquella pregunta que vivías rehuyendo desde que en verdad le empezaste a conocerle más allá del dueño del mundo que parecía creerse el. Ya no había que pensarlo mucho. Lo miras, le sonríes con cierta timidez, y alzas una mano para acariciar su cara, sus labios.

Te mira nuevamente con sus marrones ojos brillantes una vez que se ha deshecho de sus acostumbradas gafas redondas, definitivamente podría soportar las molestaderas de Black a partir de adelante. La sorpresa casi-infarto de sus amigas Alice y Bonnie. Por una mirada así.

Sale el sol bañándolos silenciosamente con su color dorado-naranja propio de un nuevo amanecer y da justo en sus rostros apaciguados, y luego de terminar el contacto visual, en el que se están hablando con la mirada, se vuelve a inclinar sobre ti, para ser partícipe de un nuevo beso. Uno que es de los dos sin que alguno tenga que robárselo al otro. Y esto es lo que pasa cuando por fin dejas de pensar, dejas de mentirle a tu corazón con esos vagos razonamientos que se generan en tu mente. No te mientas, Lily, sabes perfectamente que esto es lo que deseabas.

Así como James sabía, y su mente no paraba de gritarle que a partir de este nuevo amanecer iban a dar comienzo los mejores días de su vida.

_Hola! _

_Eh aquí vuelvo con un nuevo fic! Una __**traducción**____muy a mi estilo, con mi toquecito personal ;) La pareja original era un Scorpius/ Rose (otra pareja que me encanta) y que como todo lo que me encanta, quiero llevarlo de todos modos posibles jojo! Así que esto ha resultado. La autora es "Autenticaalocuraa" (Gracias Linda! :*)_

_Su profile es: _

_http:/ www. fanfiction. net/u/ 2050292/ Autenticaa Locuraa_

_(Quitad los espacios)_

_Para las seguidoras de mis otros fics, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado. Mi ordenador está dañado y he tenido que prestar uno. (Ya no resistía estar tanto tiempo sin teclear algo! xD)_

_Sus opiniones son bienvenidas y muy bien recibidas._

_Gracias._

_Besitos!_

_**Maik-Tonks21**_


End file.
